The Look
by rmhale
Summary: Birthday present for FarDareisMai2. When the boy of your fantasies beckons, what are you to do but go? ExJ smutshot


**_FDM,_**

**_Happy Birthday to one of the most awesome fanfic women that I know I will meet one day. Joining Twitter was such a great thing because it is what brought me to you. I have enjoyed out talks, our love of cock, getting first peeks at your delicious writing during WC's and I will be forever thankful for all the help you gave me on the soccer fic I wrote for Mar._**

**_You have unselfishly shared your PF with me and knowing you brought her into my life too._**

**_So thank you for being you and one day, we shall sit around the table, laughing our asses off and everyone will be jealous!_**

**_Love you to the moon and back,_**

**_Robyn_**

* * *

**Thank you to my amazing ficwife and beta OnTheTurningAway.**

**Thank you to Leo_Draconis for the picspiration which can be found here and it is not safe for work at all www(dot)twitpic(dot)com/3fbs17**

**Disclaimer: I own cute glittery silver Chucks, but sadly, not these boys.**

* * *

THE LOOK

Jasper Whitlock was running to his car, late meeting his best friend for dinner, when he realized that he forgotten his bag on the bench outside the shower.

"Oh, shit," he muttered. "Alice is going to kill me."

He raced back into the locker room, realizing his keys and wallet were in there.

Jasper quickly fired a text to Alice saying that he was going to be late and headed over to the showers. Practice had run over, well, it hadn't technically run over, he had just been too busy watching Edward Cullen. Jasper had been swimming laps in the pool when the water polo team had been practicing adjacent to him. Those were his favorite days. Watching Edward play was a secret indulgence he didn't reveal to anyone.

Edward was graceful in the water, perfectly natural in his movements, his long, lean body twisting fluidly when he threw the ball. Jasper always took extra time to dry himself off after swimming while discreetly watching him. It was his own guilty pleasure.

Edward never noticed him, or at least he didn't think he did. There were a few times Jasper could have sworn he felt those piercing eyes on him, but when he looked over, Edward was looking elsewhere.

Jasper heard the water running and hoped he could sneak in and grab his bag without disturbing whoever was in there. When he rounded the corner he was brought up short. There, like one of his dirty fantasies come to life, was Edward alone in the shower.

Jasper felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. It was stunning.

The water ran down his nude form, sluicing over the skin of his back and _holy fuck_, what beautiful skin it was. He was the same gorgeous pale color from head to toe and Jasper's cock hardened quickly as he thought about Edward laying _anywhere_ naked, soaking up the sun carefully, leaving no tan lines.

He was trying not to watch, even someone as gorgeous as Edward deserved his privacy, but it was difficult. The mere sight of him was mesmerizing.

Just when Jasper decided to sneak in and grab his bag, Edward turned to the side.

_Oh holy shit!_

Jasper couldn't tear his eyes away. Edward's hands were sliding slowly up and down his body, leaving a trail of soapy bubbles in their wake. He watched the rivulets run down Edward's smooth chest and abdomen to the tightly trimmed curls framing his cock. If it were quiet, Jasper's loud gulp would have been heard. This was better than any dream he ever conjured up in his mind when it came to what Edward's cock looked like.

It was already half-hard when Edward's fingers ghosted over the length. He was thick and uncut. Jasper was breathing hard, trying not to shove his hand down the front of his jeans to give his own cock some much needed relief. When Edward gripped himself and slid the foreskin back, revealing the head, Jasper nearly came on the spot. It was smooth and plump and Jasper was aching to place his lips over it.

It was all too much. Jasper knew he shouldn't be there, watching, fantasizing, but he was enthralled by Edward's hand moving up and down his now fully erect cock. His fingers were sliding the skin back and forth over the head and it was hypnotizing. The soapy water was dripping down his balls and Edward's head was thrown back, his long neck arched and lips parted as a soft moan escaped.

"Oh fuck," Edward groaned as his fingers teased his foreskin. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch or join me?"

Jasper's eyes flew up to meet the deep green ones staring back at him. There was never a question as to what he was going to do, it was just a matter of his legs carrying him to the man who had ruled his every fantasy for months.

Without a word, Jasper walked up to the bench and slowly began to remove his clothes.

Edward watched his every move, never taking his hand off his shaft.

Jasper slid the belt through the buckle and undid the top button of his jeans. Edward's eyes dropped to the small triangle of exposed skin, his breath hitching. Jasper pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to floor, not caring that it was now sitting in water.

The only thing on his mind was the wet, naked man standing before him.

"Please," Edward whimpered, looking at Jasper's pants.

Jasper still couldn't bring himself to say a word, afraid that if he spoke he would wake up from this wonderfully sinful dream.

He reached down and opened the zipper, kicked off his shoes then pushed the jeans and boxers down his hips before standing back up.

"Fucking perfect," Edward said softly, holding out a hand.

Jasper walked to him and was pulled under the spray of the water.

Both boys stood there, staring, unmoving, wondering who was going to make the first move.

It was Jasper who couldn't take it anymore, he had to put his hands on Edward.

"Fuck it," he growled, pushing Edward against the shower wall and fusing his mouth with his. Edward's mouth opened up immediately and warm slick tongues moved together hungrily. Jasper pressed his entire body into Edward, their wet, hot skin touching at every possible point.

Jasper drove his hands into the thick, auburn hair that he had imagined laying on his pillow next to him at night. He gripped hard, making Edward cry out into his mouth. Jasper soothed him with the passion of his kisses, tasting every secret corner in Edward's mouth until Edward nearly fell to his knees before him. Jasper held him up with his body, gently moving up and down, but denying them both the contact they desired the most.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you," Jasper murmured into Edward's ear, gently biting the lobe before kissing and nipping his way down his throat.

"How long?"

"Since the first time I saw you playing water polo last year. I've been obsessed."

Edward groaned loudly when Jasper sucked hard over his heart. Jasper smiled, pleased to see all the marks his teeth and mouth were leaving on Edward's pale skin. He wouldn't forget this day for a long time, he would make sure of it.

"And do you know what I wanted to do?" Jasper said, licking up the other side of his neck.

"What?" Edward groaned, turning his head to give Jasper more access to his sensitive throat.

Jasper trailed a hand down Edward's back, sliding over his ass before slipping his fingers between his cheeks. Edward squirmed against him, seeking Jasper's mouth with his own. Jasper kissed him with all the intensity and feeling he'd held inside himself while wanting Edward for so long.

Jasper pulled back as he pressed two fingers against Edward, pushing one in slightly.

"I wanted to fuck you so hard that you'd feel it for days." Edward pushed down onto his finger while Jasper murmured, "Do you want that?"

"Yes," Edward hissed.

Jasper kissed him once, hard, and turned to the bench where he had left his bag. He quickly found the condoms and lube he always had with him and dropped them on the floor next to Edward's feet before falling to his knees and taking Edward's cock into his mouth.

"Oh shit," Edward cried out, banging his head on the wall as he fisted Jasper's hair.

Jasper paid no mind to the pain of Edward's fingers twisting, his focus was on the thick shaft he held in his hand. He licked and nibbled at the base before dragging his lips up to the tip.

"So goddamn good," Jasper moaned. Finally, he was going to taste the place he was craving. He slowly circled his tongue under the foreskin, listening to the curses escaping Edward's mouth with each languid lick. Jasper used his mouth to push the skin back and reached down to grab his balls to stop himself from coming at the feel of Edward sliding in and out of his mouth. He had waited for this forever and he was going to make it last as long as he could.

Jasper sucked and licked once more before tearing the condom open and rolling it onto himself. He flipped the cap on the lube and slicked his cock before standing.

"Now, Edward," he said fervently, dragging his hands down Edward's back until his hands were on his thighs. Edward circled his arms around Jasper's neck, wrapping his legs around his waist. Edward's wet skin slid against his until Jasper felt himself pressing against Edward's entrance.

"I can't be gentle," he warned, watching Edward gasp as he pushed the head of his cock in.

"Fuck me, I want it, now," Edward said, screaming when Jasper slid his cock all the way in.

"Fuck," Jasper rasped, holding Edward in place against the wall, thrusting hard into him and making his body bounce with each stroke of his cock. Jasper pulled out and slammed in over and over again. His hips were pushing up rapidly, making Edward take every single last inch of him.

He wanted to mark Edward from the inside out, make him his, so no matter who fucked him next, he would always be thinking about him.

Jasper's eyes never left Edward's face. He watched as Edward bit his lip, turned his head to moan, and flexed the muscles in his throat while getting fucked into the wall.

Edward playing polo was mesmerizing, watching Edward while he was being fucked was beyond words. He was so passionate and responsive to Jasper's touch. His body quivered with the faintest graze of a finger and Jasper knew this one time would not be enough. He wanted to learn all of Edward's sensitive spots and ways to touch him that make moan with pleasure.

This was not the time.

"Wrap your arms around me," he told Edward.

Strong arms wrapped around Jasper's body and he stepped back from the wall, through the water and over to the bench, never breaking the connection of their bodies. Jasper sat down on the bench, kissing the man wrapped around him, flexing his hips so Edward felt his cock move with every stroke of his tongue.

Edward kissed him back with gentle swipes of his tongue, tightening himself around Jasper's cock. They sat there touching, kissing, feeling until the fire threatened to consume then both.

Jasper moved Edward's legs to the sides of his hips, lifting him and rubbing the tops of his thighs before looking up at the gorgeous man kneeling over his cock.

"Ride me," he gasped as Edward dropped himself all the way down on his shaft.

"Fucking hell," Jasper whimpered as he held Edward close, hands on his waist. He lifted him up and down, feeling each glide of Edward's tight ass squeezing his cock as he moved gracefully over him. Even though Edward was riding his cock at a furious pace, his movements were smooth and breathtaking.

The muscles in Edward's stomach were tight, flexing as he arched his back while Jasper held him. They were wet from the shower, slick with sweat and when Edward started to rock his hips, sliding back and forth over Jasper's cock, he dug his fingers into Edward's back and felt the orgasm building inside of him.

The sound of the water from the shower was soothing, a contrast to the frantic fucking on the bench. The room was an echo of grunts and moans and _fucks_ as the men, oblivious to the world around them, gave in to the passion that had overcome them both.

Edward reached down and grabbed his cock, tugging hard as he smashed his lips into Jasper's. He kissed and bit at his lips for a few frenzied seconds until Jasper felt Edward's warm come splattering his chest. He cried out into Jasper's mouth as his orgasm hit, squeezing his ass and bringing Jasper so very close to the edge. Edward worked his hand over his cock until he had squeezed out every last drop and sucked Jasper's tongue into his mouth.

Jasper pumped his cock into Edward a few moments more before he finally lost control and came hard and deep inside the beautiful man who was kissing him like it was the last one he would ever get.

"Oh god...fuck baby...goddammit," Jasper moaned as each wave hit him. He held tightly onto Edward, pulling him against his chest, feeling his hot, damp skin against his own and thinking it didn't get much better than this.

Edward put his mouth against Jasper's throat, murmuring unintelligible words that he was too tired to try to understand. He was trying to figure out a way to keep this man wrapped around him for at least the foreseeable future, if not longer.

When he felt his eyes start to close, they both jumped at the sound of the door closing. Edward scrambled off Jasper's lap, grabbing his hand and smiling, leading him to the very last shower around the corner.

They stood there, looking at each other, remembering the the past hour that had consumed them both.

With a smile on their faces, they both knew they would be doing it again, as soon as they got out of their hiding spot, and Jasper couldn't fucking wait.

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah...that was all porn...**


End file.
